du_falloutfandomcom-20200216-history
10mm pistol (Fallout: New Vegas)
|weight =3 |value =750 |baseid = (standard) (Veronica's) }} The N99 10mm pistol is a weapon in Fallout: New Vegas. Background Characteristics Though it is easily obtained, the pistol is prone to breaking after a short period of use, so carefully-aimed shots are important. Its iron-sights are also slightly misaligned, with the front post being a bit to the left as opposed to being centered. However, it does benefit from being considered an improved holdout weapon, and can be concealed and taken into weapon-free locations with a Sneak skill of 50 or greater. Compared to the 12.7mm pistol, the 10mm has a tighter spread (even better with the laser sight mod) and a larger magazine, but half the damage/DPS. Durability The 10mm pistol can fire a total of about 395 standard rounds, the equivalent of 33 magazines, or 25 reloads when modded with extended magazines, from full condition before breaking. Modifications * 10mm pistol extended mags - increases ammunition capacity (+4) * 10mm pistol laser sight - decreases spread by 0.4, and adds laser sight effect * 10mm pistol silencer - silences the weapon * 10mm heavy frame - cut from the game Variants * Weathered 10mm pistol * Veronica's 10mm pistol - a unique non-playable 10mm pistol used by Veronica. The only difference between it and the standard 10mm pistol is its usage of companion ammunition. Comparison Locations * Camp Guardian caves - on the ground in one of the passages. * Crimson Caravan Company - on the top bunk, inside the barracks. Must be stolen. * Durable Dunn's sacked caravan - found near a skeleton just northeast of the bridge in the open desert. * Goodsprings source - in the ammunition box found at the unmarked clifftop encampment to the southwest. * Gun Runners - can be bought from the Vendortron. * NCR Military Police HQ - on a shelf in the armory. Must be stolen. * Nipton Hall - inside the storage room, located behind the mayor's desk. * Novac - on a table in one of the generic houses. Needs to be stolen. * Vault 3 - in the Recreation Area. * Vault 11 - can be found on the floor of the entry room, near the skeletons. * Vault 34 - several can be found throughout the vault and 5 more 10mm pistols are located in the armory. * Powder gangers and convicts may carry these. * Used by many of the Jackals, Vipers, Scorpions and Kings gang members. * Can be bought off of various merchants. * One of the thugs guarding Andy Scabb's room carries one. * Nevada Highway Patrol station - the two Jackals gang members outside of the station will be carrying 10mm pistols. Notes * It is slightly stronger than the 9mm pistol, and the ammunition is about just as common, making this a better candidate for early-level pistol users. The pistol begins to become available at the Nevada Highway Patrol station (home of a group of Jackals) for repair of the pistol found near Goodsprings at the beginning of the game. Bugs * Sometimes when equipping a 10mm pistol modded with extended mag, the mag may appear under the trigger. This bug can be fixed by re-equipping the weapon. * Sometimes when you equip the 10mm pistol, the laser sight modification may not be activated. To fix this, simply un-equip the pistol and re-equip it. * The weapon may also turn invisible while aiming down the sight. * If loading a saved game from the main menu in which you have the 10mm pistol equipped and drawn, the reload animation takes twice as long as normal. This can be solved by simply switching to another gun and then back again. Sounds Gallery 10mm pistol with laser sight.png|10mm pistol with the laser sight modification 10mm pistol with extened mag.png|10mm pistol with the extended magazine modification 10mm pistol with silencer.png|10mm pistol with the silencer modification 10mm pistol with laser sight, extended mag and silencer.png|10mm pistol with all modifications FO3 items concept art.jpg|Concept art by Liquid Development References ru:10-мм пистолет (Fallout: New Vegas) de:10-mm-Pistole (Fallout: New Vegas) Category:Fallout: New Vegas Guns skill weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas improved holdout weapons